


Vrisrezi Drabbles & Suggestions

by tenguoni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenguoni/pseuds/tenguoni
Summary: Some suggestions/requests I got that I turned into some little oneshots.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by CeruleaArachnus on Twitter :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/CeruleaArachnus/status/1114391831821803520?s=19

Terezi remembers a time when she and Vriska hardly saw each other, and it makes her stomach churn. It wasn’t necessarily either person’s fault, it just sort of happened-- Terezi was dating Gamzee, Vriska was off galavanting with her cool older friends and finding herself after college, they just fell out of contact.

 

Part of her was too stubborn to admit it, but she’s always known: she missed her old friend.

 

They were best friends actually, they teased and chased each other as kids, they grew up and pulled on each other’s hair, talked about boys and learned what it meant to be themselves. Together.

 

Vriska was there for Terezi when she thought she’d lost her vision forever, and Terezi was there for Vriska when she lost her arm and her eye. They’re bonded, and losing that friendship in her life, for some odd number of years, hurt more than she ever thought it would.

 

So, after Gamzee, after Dave, and after Vriska “found herself”, they found each other. Ever since then, they’ve wanted nothing but to be next to each other. It was as if they were making up for lost time, and Terezi couldn’t help but feel like Vriska was rewriting all the other touches she’s received over the years, that weren’t from her.

 

Her hands, slender in one, cold and metal in the other, yet somehow so warm, are nothing but comfort for Terezi. Even after all this time, they’re familiar. They’re Vriska, and there’s nothing more familiar than her. These hands cup her face, brush her hair back, hold her hand wherever they go. Making up for lost time is everything Terezi could ask for.

 

When she apologizes for never having the courage to just reach out to Vriska, cries even, because she knew she should have and she needed her best friend, Vriska’s hands hold her to soothe. They rub her back and assures her it’s fine. They’re better than ever, and Vriska is just glad they’re talking to each other again.

 

Sometimes she’s still in awe of the other woman. She’s beautiful, and the thought that there was a time she couldn’t see it, burns her to her core. How unfair that Terezi wasn’t allowed to see this beauty, to adore her and smother her with appreciation, when she so deserved it. Vriska is beautiful, even though she’s self-conscious of her scars and of her eye, Terezi is always staring in awe.

 

They go everywhere together now, and Terezi’s never been more aware of how Vriska attracts attention. To say she’s not territorial over it would be a lie, but knowing Vriska is all hers, makes it okay. It’s so good to be able to cook together in the small one bedroom apartment that Terezi owns. They both smile when they bump shoulders, because there’s no room, and they laugh when they knock into each other trying to get to the fridge.

 

They hold hands when they go to the grocery, they hold hands when they go to the pharmacy, the mall, the gas station, even. Because they just want to be close, and they have so much time to make up for.

 

A few times, Terezi found herself wondering if she was being clingy, and when that made her pull away, Vriska reached out to grab her and bring her back in. And that’s all she could ask for.

 

Even when they’re making their semi-daily 3AM cookies and milk runs at the local convenience store, they stay together and hold hands, lean on each other and peck each other on the lips or the cheek. Terezi knows it’s weird, but she likes the way Vriska looks under fluorescents, on their cookie run.

 

The light bounces off her skin in a way that makes a person just want to say “Wow,” even when she’s not wearing all her makeup, and she’s not hiding her scarred eye. She’s just-- wow.

 

Terezi leans on her shoulder, pretending to look over it at the selection of Oreo’s, but really she’s looking at the curvature of her face. The gentle slope of her cheek down to the point of her chin, the pout of her pretty perfect lips, the cute angle of her nose that just makes Terezi want to kiss it. She wants to kiss everything. She elects to compromise for a hand kiss, her silent way of saying “I love you, I missed you, thank you.”


	2. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi goes to find Vriska and they're both a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by CeruleaArachnus on twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/CeruleaArachnus/status/1110189578537701376

Terezi follows the hallways closer to the center of the dormitory addition, looking for someone in specific as she begins to almost feel lost. It’s late, but sometimes Vriska is up late doing something mischievous and Terezi has to be the one to remind her to slow down and take breaks from mayhem. So that’s her mission tonight: find Vriska and make sure she sleeps.

 

She searches lots of places, stopping in the main room to see if maybe she’s devising devious plans there, or maybe making devious microwave food in the nutrition hub, and eventually ends up in front of Vriska’s dorm room.

 

It’s worth noting a “dorm” is a human word, adopted by the trolls from Rose, who has a ridiculously long and snooty vocabulary full of synonyms for just about every word Terezi could think of, but that’s not important. What’s important is she’s in front of her room, and knocks loud enough to surely get the tenant’s attention from the other side.

 

Vriska’s voice can be heard from the other side, a low mumble from where Terezi’s standing, but she encourages Terezi to enter, so she does.

 

“What’s up,” Vriska asks, not bothering to turn to look at Terezi, but quick enough to ask what she wants the very second the door opens.

 

She steps inside, taking a brief glance around before speaking, “Figured you’d be up late. I’m here to tell you to get your ass in this disgrace called a bed.” Terezi puts her hands behind her back, looking up and around at the various decorations and the mess of clothes and sheets laying around. Vriska has always been one to surround herself with things that comfort her, decorating her hive with LARPing materials and various arachnid paraphernalia, but she’s also never been the most tidy.

 

Which is fine usually, Terezi isn’t exactly cleanly either, but they both agree sometimes they need to tell each other to take care of themselves. After all, it’s so much easier to help someone else, than it is to help yourself. It’s almost become second nature to care for Vriska, whereas Terezi is actually unaware that she has chalk bits and dust in her hair. And maybe a piece of fuzz from one of her scalemates that got executed today.

 

“I don’t need you watching me like a grub, Tez.” Vriska says, turning slightly in her stool to look at Terezi. Her glasses are crooked, she’s got bags under her eyes, and her hair is a  _ mess _ .

 

Terezi snorts, walking over to her, “My instincts, though not always listened to, tell me that maybe you do need to be watched like a grub. And today I’m listening to those instincts.” She lifts her hand to reach up and brush Vriska’s messy bangs into a smoother fashion. It’s not great, but it’s better.

 

“Buzz off, I’m doing shit,” Vriska loosely swats her away. She seems grumpy. “You’re covered in that chalk stuff anyway, you’ll get it on me.”

 

Terezi steps back to give a disapproving look and puts her hands on her hips. Fine, she’ll compromise. “Then help me get it off so I can help detangle your mane mess, stupid.”

 

Vriska turns again to look at her, frowning slightly. She obviously considers the idea, and it’s evident she gives into the thought, as she sighs in a way that says “fine”. Vriska stands up off her stool, now almost towering over Terezi. Her hands, one metal, one flesh, brush her cheeks of multi-coloured chalk dust in a gentle manner, hopefully wiping away the residue.

 

Terezi is pleased with this, sticking out her tongue in a teasing fashion, and getting the slightest smirk out of Vriska. That’s better. More like the troll she knows and loves, not the grumpy sleep-deprived version.

 

 

“If you lick me, I’m kicking you out of here,” Vriska says firmly, but the beginnings of a smile forming on her face betray the threat.

 

“The jury thinks you’re lying, “ Terezi plays along, putting her tongue back in her mouth.

 

Vriska ignores her courtroom-themed response, in favor of sticking her hands in Terezi’s hair and helps shaking it out. It makes Terezi shiver slightly, having not expected the sensations of hands against her scalp. After Vriska removes her hands from Terezi’s mess of hair, they begin picking out little chalk bits, and she shows Terezi the chunks she pulls out with a disapproving expression.

 

“Any chance you could draw your silly crap in a less destructive and chaotic way?” Vriska is the one teasing now, flicking a little piece of green chalk onto the floor. She steps back, looking at Terezi from this angle and that as if judging her work, and then seems to be satisfied.

 

“You could never understand the true spirit of CanTown legal debacles. If they are not chaotic, they are nothing.” Terezi states, as if it should be obvious that that is the way of things. Vriska rolls her eyes good-heartedly and sits back in her stool, picking up some scissors and cutting into a piece of fabric for who knows what.

 

Well then, Terezi takes it upon herself to keep up on her end of the bargain, stepping forward to grab Vriska’s wild mane from the base of her neck, lifts it up, and begins combing it from the bottom, up. It’s probably a job better equipped for two or three people, considering the size of the job, but she’s patient and she loves Vriska enough to do it alone.

 

She ends up focusing for a good long while, becoming engrossed in her self-imposed errand, and not even noticing when Vriska has tilted her head back to look up at Terezi.

 

The thing that breaks her out of her trance is Vriska giving her a quick little, “Hey.” Terezi’s eyes snap up and Vriska tilts her chin even further back, silently asking for something. Immediately, she picks up on the request, and leans over carefully, avoiding the sharp horns, to give Vriska a peck on the lips. Vriska’s expression as she pulls away, tells her she’s thankful. Her softer looks are worth a thousand words, making Terezi’s teal coloured heart swell with weakness and affection.

 

Terezi finishes up after ten tiring minutes, electing to say “good enough”, and urging Vriska to lay down for the night. “You can work on this stuff tomorrow,” Terezi insists, grabbing her arm and tugging Vriska toward the  _ bed thing _ .

 

After a minute of convincing, it works, and she gets Vriska efficiently wrapped up in her grey and blue sheets, Terezi deciding to lay behind her with an arm over the other girl’s side as they both rest their tired eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (in case the image doesn't load, here is the link)  
> https://imgur.com/m0fGlYL


End file.
